Magos Celestiales
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: Mi querida hija, Lucy… en algún momento, aprenderás que la parte de más difícil de ser un mago celestial no es abrir una puerta, se trata de cerrarla aun cuando no estas listo para decir adiós. (Traducción de Familia Fairy Tail)


**Resumen:** Mi querida hija, Lucy… en algún momento, aprenderás que la parte de más difícil de ser un mago celestial no es abrir una puerta, se trata de cerrarla aun cuando no estas listo para decir adiós. (Traducción de Familia Fairy Tail)

 **Parejas:** Insinuaciones NaLu y GaLe

 **Aclaración:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Inspirado en el art de; Blanania**.

* * *

 **Magos celestiales**

* * *

Si bien un mago celestial es el encargado de abrir las puertas con llaves especiales para cada espíritu, los magos celestiales también existen para cerrar las puertas. Pocos tienen el poder de cerrar una puerta a la fuerza, en la historia de los espíritus celestiales solo han sonado cuatro nombres, la primera maga celestial llamada Mel, Anna, Layla y finalmente ella Lucy.

Cerrar una puerta solo deseando hacerlo era algo imposible para la mayoría de los magos y magas celestiales que habían existido, actualmente tal vez ella y Yukino eran las únicas magas celestiales con vida.

Todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento era sin duda muy doloroso, nunca se hubiera imaginado a ella misma dentro de ese círculo de desgracia.

Lucy estaba rodeada por las llaves doradas de los espíritus zodiacales. Una que otra llave de plata, una llave muy antigua y su mano izquierda sostenía una llave larga fina y llena de piedras preciosas. Abrir eclipse fue fácil, impedir que aquellos que estuvieran cerca cruzarán el portal era lo difícil. Pero ella tenía que mantener abierta la puerta a como diera lugar.

Todo dependía de que ella como maga celestial logrará abrir y cerrar la puerta destinada.

– Entonces llego el momento – escucho hablar a Gajeel – Es increíble lo fuerte que te haz vuelto.

Lucy abrió sus ojos y lo observó, su larga cabellera despeinada, su ropa rota y sucia, las pequeñas heridas y moretones en su cuerpo, lo observó, lo devoró con la vista, miro más haya de sus ojos, memoriza su rostro, contó los trozos de metal que adornaban su rostro, observó sus manos heridas levemente, y memoriza lo que sus ojos rojos transmitían en ese momento.

– Gracias – lo escucho decir, Gajeel sonreía erguido sin pistas de dudas, Wendy estaba alado suyo con su cabeza gacha.

– Gracias Lucy-san – le estaba temblando la voz y era realmente tan evidente que dolía y mucho. Lucy repitió lo mismo que había hecho con Gajeel, observó a la pequeña niña que había conocido hace tanto tiempo, la observó fuerte, triste, pero tan fuerte. Sus manos mostraban tanto poder, su boca levemente quemada mostraba sin duda toda la lucha que dio.

Gajeel toco delicadamente la cabeza de Wendy y ella con una lágrima cayendo sonrió sincera al levantar la cabeza, Gajeel dio media vuelta y volvió a mirar a Lucy le guiño el ojo. – Eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido, te encargo al gremio. – lo último lo murmuró como si fuera el secreto más grande y Lucy comprendió, lo supo, lo entendió, era por Levy.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, ella cerro los ojos sintiendo esa calidez, Sting sonreía alado suyo – Realmente gracias Lucy-san – Lucy abrió los ojos cuando Sting soltó su hombro y paso enfrente suyo acompañado de Rogué, el Dragón Slayer de la sombra sonreía cálidamente y ella decidió memorizar a esos chicos, observó sus rasgos, sus ojos, el color exacto de su piel y cabellos, miro sus ropas memorizo sus colores y estilos. Sting sonrió mostrando sus colmillos, cerró sus ojos y pequeñas lágrimas se notaron saliendo apenas de ellos.

Lucy trago saliva sonoramente, sus ojos se aguaron, era tan, tan doloroso y triste, tan, tan triste, que parecía matarla por dentro.

– Lo siento – murmuró al morderse los labios. – Lo siento. – sus lágrimas cayeron mojando sus mejillas. Los abrió de nuevo y lo observó a él, él que estaba al frente de todos los demás, le daba la espalda mirando de frente la gran puerta.

– Ábrela Lucy – se giro hacia ella y curvo sus labios en una hermosa sonrisa, Lucy no necesitaba memorizarlo, desde hace tanto que sabía exactamente como lucia. – Y después ciérrala, rompe la cerradura y la llave. Impide que alguien más logre abrirla. – Lucy sollozo y lloro amargamente mientras asentía, los Dragones Slayers sonrieron una vez más antes de voltear y al igual que Natsu darle la espalda.

– Adiós – murmuró mientras ellos atravesaban la puerta y desaparecían en esa luz brillante – Jamás, jamás los olvidaremos. Lucy hizo que cada puerta de cada llave se cerrará poco a poco, hasta que la única que quedaba era la de su mano izquierda, la levanto despacio. La agitó un poco y la puerta comenzó a cerrarse – Adiós para siempre, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting y Rogué… – Lucy susurro, cada nombre mordiéndose la lengua.

 _Mi querida hija, Lucy… en algún momento, aprenderás que la parte de más difícil de ser un mago celestial no es abrir una puerta, se trata de cerrarla aun cuando no estas listo para decir adiós._

Cayo de rodillas, con sus manos tapando su rostro, lloro por un largo rato, no volvería a ver a sus amigos jamás y no lo volvería a ver a él, y lo amaba tanto, no estaba lista para decir adiós, esa palabra era tan difícil de digerir.

Hasta que sus ojos estuvieran muy rojos y muy hinchados no dejo de llorar, hasta que su garganta se secará y su ropa se mojara no dejo de llorar. Se levantó temblando, agarro con ambas manos la llave larga llena de piedras preciosas, recitó una maldición en un idioma desconocido y la llave se destruyó volviéndose cenizas.

Volvió a recitar algo y la puerta fue destruida, se sentó en un pedazo grande de roca y miro la cerradura rota, suspiro, todo había terminado. Todo había acabado.

– Incluso si es dentro de miles de años, nos volveremos a encontrar, lo prometo. – susurro al destino.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Supongo que esta algo triste.

 **Lucy Conejita**


End file.
